Yes, Sir
by Don'tReadMyStories
Summary: Jackson is abused at home. At school, he has to act like nothing is wrong. What happens when his father goes too far? What happens when Melissa gets involved? Thanks to jelissalover.
1. Locker Excuses

The bell rang.

I stood up and stepped out of the classroom, walking down the hall toward my locker.

I put in the combination, then opened the door and set my books inside.

I closed the door to see Melissa standing next to me.

"Hey, Mel."

"Hey, Jackson. You wanna hang out after school?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

I quickly thought up an excuse. "Homework."

"We could work on homework together."

"I'm sorry, Mel. But I can't."

"Oh." She looked down, disappointed.

I sighed. "How about I call you when I'm finished?"

Her head lifted, showing a smile. "You promise?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Bye, Jackson." She walked toward her car.

I sighed, heading for the bus stop.

* * *

"Cody, put this plate in the sink."

"Yes, sir." I pushed myself off the couch and headed toward my father. I picked up the empty plate that lay in front of him, walked toward the counter, and set it into the sink.

When I was done, I turned around. "Could I please use the phone, sir?"

He looked at me. "What do you need to use the phone for?"

"To call my friend, sir."

"Did you finish your homework?"

"I didn't have any, sir."

"Chores?"

I pulled the list from my back pocket, reading it. I've completed twelve out of sixteen chores.

I sighed. "No, sir."

"Well, I guess you better get to it, then."

"But, sir, I promised I'd-"

"Cody!"

I immediately got quiet.

"Finish your chores. I shouldn't have to raise my voice at you."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."


	2. Wall Poem Chores

"You didn't call me last night."

"I'm sorry, Mel. I had a lot of homework."

"That's okay. Well, I have to hurry and get home. My mom wants me to get home as soon as possible so I can help her with something." She turned to leave. "But I'll call you after I'm done."

"Mel, wait."

But she was already gone.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Cody, come here."

I walked into the kitchen. "Yes, sir?"

"Telephone's for you." He put the phone against his shirt so the person on the other line

couldn't hear. "I thought I'd told you not to let your friends call here."

"Sorry, sir. I tried to tell her."

He handed me the phone, putting it on speaker so he could hear our conversation. "Tell her you're busy."

"Yes, sir."

He took a seat at the kitchen table.

I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jackson."

"Hey, Mel."

"I was wondering if I could come over so we could work on our history project."

I could feel my father's eyes on me, listening carefully.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I can't today."

"Why not?"

"I have homework."

"On a weekend?"

"Yeah."

"In what class?"

I could see my father getting up and heading toward me. "Melissa, I really can't talk right

now. I-"

My father snatched the phone from me. "Cody, don't be rude." He spoke into the phone

with a kind voice. "This is Cody's father. Of course you could come over, dear."

"Thanks. Where do you live?" She'd never been to my house before.

I watched as my father told her the address, wondering what he had planned.

"Thanks." Melissa hung up.

My father set the phone on the hook.

"What are you doing, sir? I thought I wasn't aloud to have company.

"I want to meet this 'Melissa' girl."

____________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Jackson."

"Hey, Mel. Come on in."

She stepped inside.

I headed for the living room until my father stopped me.

"Cody, aren't you going to introduce me to your guest?"

I walked toward him, Melissa following behind me.

"This is Melissa. Mel, this is my..."

My dad looked at me.

"...father." I swallowed.

He wore a fake smile on his face, shaking Melissa's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Jackson."

"We're gonna work on our history project in the living room, sir." I said the last word

softly, hoping Melissa wouldn't hear.

"Okay." He gave another smile.

Melissa and I headed into the living room, taking a seat onto the couch.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" I asked Melissa.

"You called him 'sir.'"

"Oh. Nothing."

"Well, he seems nice."

"Um...sure."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Bye, Mr. Jackson."

"Bye, Melissa. Feel free to stop by any time."

I stared at him.

He looked at me innocently. "Well, don't be rude, Cody. Show her out."

"Yes, sir," I mumbled, heading toward the door and opening it.

Melissa looked at me strangely before stepping outside. "I'll see you later, Jackson."

"Bye, Mel."

I shut the door, turning to my father.

"She seems nice."

"What are you doing, sir? I thought you told me I couldn't have anyone over."

"I changed my mind."

I looked at him.

"Go do your chores, Cody."

"Yes, sir."

________________________________________________________________________

I set the dishes into the dishwasher, turning it on. Then I picked up the clothes basket,

heading toward the kitchen table. I began folding the clothes.

"Cody?"

I stood up, heading toward my father, who was lounging back onto the couch, watching college football. "Yes, sir?"

"Give me the remote controller."

"Yes, sir." I reached next to his foot, picking up the remote. I handed it to him, then

headed into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table to continue folding clothes.

"Cody?"

Again, I walked toward him. "Yes, sir?"

"The remote isn't working. Turn the volume up for me."

"Yes, sir." I headed toward the TV and crouched down, turning the volume up. "Is this

good, sir?"

"A little louder."

I turned it up some more.

"Perfect."

I stood.

My father was agitated. "Move, Cody. I can't see."

"Sorry, sir."

He threw a pillow at me, completely missing his target.

It hit the can of beer on the table, knocking it over.

"Look what you did, Cody!" He moved his feet from the table to avoid getting his shoes wet.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Clean it up!"

"Yes, sir." I picked up the empty can, tossing it into the trash. Then I got a washcloth from the hall closet.

I sat on the floor, cleaning up the mess on the coffee table.

"You made me miss a touchdown, Cody!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

When I was finished cleaning the spill, I threw the washcloth into a hamper, then took a

seat at the table to continue folding clothes.

"Cody?"

I stood up and walked to him. "Yes, sir."

"Get me another beer from the refrigerator."

"Yes, sir." I headed into the kitchen and opened the almost empty refrigerator, pulling out a can of beer. I handed it to my father. "Here, sir."

He took it.

I started to walk into the kitchen when my father called my name again.

"Cody?"

I turned to him. "Yes, sir?"

"Set this onto the table."

"Yes, sir." I took the can from him, then set it onto the table.

"When you finish folding clothes, go to your room."

"Yes, sir."

________________________________________________________________________

I lay on the mattress, laying on my side.

The room was empty, with nothing but a small mattress. A small pile of colorless clothes lay in the corner. There were things written and drawn all over the walls: some scratched, some spray-painted, some just marked with a pen or pencil. There was a single window, with bars keeping me from freedom.

I rested my head on my outstretched arm.

A tear rolled down the side of my face.

I wiped it away, but more came. I finally gave up, letting them fall.

All of a sudden, the door opened from behind me.

I sniffled, quickly drying my eyes, then turned over.

"Melissa?!"

"Hey, Jackson. Your father said I could come on in here." She was looking around the bare room, not noticing I'd been crying.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came by to work on the project some more."

"Oh."

"Nice room you have here." She began reading the walls.

"Uh, let's go into the kitchen." I turned to hurry out of the room.

She gripped my arm, pulling me back. "Did you write this?"

I looked at the poem she'd just read. "Yeah."

"It's so sad. You don't really feel like this...right?"

Yes.

"No," I said.

She smiled. "I'm glad."

"Let's go into the kitchen."

She followed me out the door, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

We began talking about the project.

After a while, my father walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Cody. Did you finally get out

of bed?" He looked at Melissa playfully. "He is so lazy sometimes."

She giggled, looking at me.

"Isn't that right, Cody?" He patted my back threateningly.

"Uh, yeah."


	3. The Moon Is Shaped Like Pizza

"Cody, what is this?! You got a 'B' on your report card?!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

He slapped my face. "This better not happen again. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. And before I forget, I want you to invite your friend over for dinner tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"Now go to your room."

"Yes, sir."

_________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Jackson."

"Hey, Mel. Uh, my father wants me to invite you to dinner tonight. You wanna come?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

_________________________________________________________________

"Cody, how much longer are you gonna be?"

"I'm done, sir." I took the pizza out of the oven and set it onto the counter.

"Finally."

I set the table.

After a while, the doorbell rang.

"Cody, get the door."

"Yes, sir." I answered the door.

"Hey, Jackson."

"Hey, Mel."

She stepped inside. "Wow! It smells good in here."

"It's the pizza I made," my father said.

I looked at him.

"It tastes great, doesn't it, Cody?"

"Yeah. Amazing."

"Well let's eat." My father rubbed his hands together, taking a seat.

I pulled out a chair for Melissa.

"Thanks, Jackson."

"Your welcome." I took a seat next to her.

We all sat, eating pizza.

"Wow! Mr. Jackson, this pizza is delicious!"

I smiled, happy she liked it.

"Thank you, Melissa." My father looked at me. "What are you smiling about, Cody?"

I quickly stopped. "Uh, nothing, sir."

Melissa looked at me strangely.

_______________________________________________________________________

I was quiet most of the time, while my father chatted with Melissa.

"Cody's told me a lot about you."

"He has?" Melissa looked at me.

No.

My father nodded. "He told me you were nice, smart…and beautiful." He whispered the last part.

She giggled.

I looked down at the slice of pizza on my plate.

My father stared at me. "Isn't that right, Cody?"

I glanced up. "Uh, yes, sir."

Melissa blushed. "Thank you, Jackson. You don't look so bad, yourself."

I looked at my plate again.

My father sternly cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Mel," I said.

Melissa stared at me. "Jackson, are you alright?"

"Uh…no. I'm not. May I be excused?" I asked my father.

"Sure."

I stood up and walked into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

I plopped down onto the mattress.

After a moment, Melissa stepped inside. "Jackson, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to come. I'll leave if-"

"No, Mel. It's okay."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just not feeling too good."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me get you some medicine or something?"

"No. I'm fine."

"If you're fine, then why don't you come back out here and finish your food?"

I sighed. Hesitantly, I pushed myself off the mattress and followed Melissa into the kitchen.

"Glad to see you're joining us again, Cody," my father said.

I took a seat, finishing my pizza.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Cody, that's not how you treat a guest!" My father slapped me.

"Sorry, sir."

Melissa had just stepped out the door when my father started yelling at me.

"You're grounded for a month."

"But, sir-"

"Two months."

There wasn't a whole lot of differences for when I'm grounded and when I'm not. But, when I am grounded, I don't get dinner.

I sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Clean up the kitchen. Then go to your room."

"Yes, sir."

_______________________________________________________________________

I sat by the window in my bedroom, looking out at the moon and stars.

They were so free, just floating in the sky, nothing holding them back.

I gripped the cold bars tightly, knuckles white.

Unexpectedly, I slammed my fist into them.

"S***!" I held my bleeding fist.

All of a sudden, the door burst open.

My father stumbled inside. "Cody, shut up and go to bed!"

"Yes, sir." I walked toward the mattress.

"You weren't planning another escape, were you?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."


	4. Late Ankle

"Cody! Cody, get up!" My father kicked my side hard.

My head quickly lifted from the mattress, clutching my ribs. I turned over and opened my eyes to see my father standing over me.

"You didn't wake me up this morning!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"You better be!" He kicked again.

"Sir, what time is it?"

"Eleven."

I quickly pushed myself off the mattress, rushing toward the door, late for school.

My father pushed me against the wall.

I flinched, hitting my side where he'd kicked me.

He pulled my shirt, throwing me against the door, causing me to twist my ankle in the process.

My back hit the knob. I winced.

He gripped my shirt, pushing me harder against the door. His face was inches from mine.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He wound his arm back, getting ready to punch.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

He laughed, putting his arm down. "Cody, you have to stand up for yourself." He backed away. "C'mon. Take a swing at me."

I stared at him, not moving.

He pulled my shirt collar, pushing me onto the floor.

I looked up at him.

"Get up."

I pushed myself up.

"C'mon on, Cody. Man up."

"I don't wanna hit you, sir."

He smiled, patting my cheek. "Good choice. Now get to school."

"Yes, sir." I hurried past him, trying not to show how hard it was to walk on my ankle.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Jackson. Where were you this morning?" Nathan asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I woke up late."

"Still feeling sick?" Melissa said.

"No. I'm fine."

"I'm glad you're felling better." She snuggled close to me.

I slowly put my arm around her, trying to hide my pain when she touched my side.

"You okay?" Daley said, noticing this.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I bit my lip.

"You don't look fine," said Taylor.

Melissa studied me, then pulled away from me.

I winced at the sudden weight change on my side.

Melissa pulled up the side of my shirt.

"Ewww! What is that thing?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"It's nothing."

Eric poked my side.

Without having time to stop myself, I slammed my fist onto the table, causing him to slowly move away.

"Jackson, what happened?!" Melissa asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

"So you expect us to believe you got two huge bruises from doing nothing?" Daley said.

I held my breath, slowly pushing my shirt back down. "Yeah."

"Please tell me the truth, Jackson." Melissa said.

I looked at her. "I…I fell."

"You fell?!"

"Um, yeah." I hoped she believed it.

"I'm so sorry, Jackson." She pulled me into a hug.

I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my lip, trying to keep myself from screaming out.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I said, "Mel…"

She looked at me, then quickly pulled away. "Sorry. I forgot."

I relaxed a bit.

The bell rang for the next class.

We stood up, going our separate ways.

Melissa went with me down the hall.

I walked slowly, trying not to let her know I'd twisted my ankle.

"C'mon, Jackson. We gotta get to class." She pulled me down the empty hallway. "We're gonna be late, Jackson. Hurry up!"

"Mel, wait."

She didn't slow down. "What?"

"Mel…my ankle…"

She stopped. "What is it, Jackson? We're gonna be late."

Through clenched teeth, I said, "My ankle…"

She rested onto her knees, checking my foot.

It was swollen, black and blue.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Just go ahead so you won't be late."

"Jackson, you need to go to the nurse."

"No, Mel. I'll be okay."

"C'mon, Jackson."

"It's fine, Mel. I'm-"

She pulled my arm, swinging me around, then pulled me toward the nurse's office, slowly this time.

I protested the whole way there.


	5. Bills In The Rain

"Cody, why did you go to the nurse?!"

I could hear his voice loud and clear, even through the booming thunder and pouring rain.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't-"

"I could've gotten into some serious trouble!"

"I know, sir. I-"

"And if I go down, I'm taking you with me!"

"Yes, sir. I know, sir."

He gripped the wheel tightly, furious, then pulled the car over. "Get out."

I looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me. Get out."

"But the house is, like, thirty minutes away. And that's if you're in a car. It'd take a lot longer for me to walk. And, on my ankle, I-"

"Get out!"

"Sir, I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to-"

"Get out of the f***ing car, Cody!"

Hesitantly, I pulled the handle, opening the door. I stepped into the rain. "Sir, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. I promise, sir." I was already shivering from the cold, soaked from head to toe. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Shut the door, Cody."

I sighed. "Yes, sir." I did as I was told, then watched as the car headed down the street and out of sight.

* * *

"Jackson?!"

I looked next to me. "Mel?"

"Why are you walking in the rain?"

"Uh…I just felt like it."

"Do you want a ride?"

I was shivering. My shirt was plastered to my skin. My hair was dripping, stuck to the side of my face. My shoes squeaked with every step I took.

"Sure, Mel." I got into the car, soaking the velvet seat. I looked at it, then started to get back out. "I'm sorry, Mel. I don't wanna get everything wet."

"No, no. It's fine, Jackson."

"I'll just walk from here."

"Your house it over twenty minutes away."

"It's not that far."

"Yes, it is. Jackson, it's okay. Really. It'll dry."

I took my hand off the door handle, sighing. "Thanks."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Mel."

"No problem."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye, Jackson."

I stepped onto the porch.

There wasn't a roof on the porch. But there was a railing going all the way around it.

I walked into the house, soaked and shivering. I closed the door behind me.

My father got up off the couch and came to me. He suddenly punched my stomach.

I fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of me.

He kicked a few times.

I tried to take in a breath of air, but couldn't, my father never allowing me the time to do so.

I was almost out of oxygen when there was a knock at the door.

My father stopped. "Get rid of them."

I quickly took a breath. "Yes, sir." I slowly tried to push myself up.

There was another knock.

Impatient, my father grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me toward the door.

I hit it, then put my hand on the knob and pulled the door open, trying to act natural.

I looked out. "Mel?"

"Hey, Jackson. What was that noise? It sounded like something hit the door."

"Oh, uh…nothing."

"Well, anyways, I was wondering if, since I'm already here, we could finish up our history project."

"Um, I don't think-"

"Who's at the door, Cody?" My father came up beside me. "Oh, hey, Melissa. How are you today?"

"I'm great. Thanks," she said from the roofless porch.

"Why didn't you invite her inside, Cody? It's raining out there."

"Silly me."

My father patted my back twice, hard.

I could barely keep myself from stumbling forward. Through clenched teeth, I said, "Come on in, Mel."

She looked at me strangely before stepping inside.

* * *

"Bye, Mel."

"See ya, Jackson. Bye, Mr. Jackson," she called over her shoulder.

"Bye, Melissa."

I closed the door behind her.

"Cody, clean up that mess you made when you came in, dripping wet."

"Yes, sir." I grabbed a mop from the corner, where the kitchen meets the laundry room, then started cleaning the mess.

When I was finished, I put the mop up.

"Go get the mail."

"Yes, sir."

I stepped outside and walked across the small yard in the pouring rain. I pulled the bills from the mailbox, then headed onto the porch. I turned the knob, pushing the door.

It didn't open.

I tried again, but nothing happened. I knocked on the door. "Sir? Please let me in."

There was no answer.

"Please, sir."

He didn't open the door.

I sighed, taking a seat on the porch steps, sitting in the rain.


	6. Waterless Tears On The Mattress

"Cody! Get up!" My father kicked my side.

I looked up, squinting my eyes in the bright sunlight.

"You didn't wake me up this morning! That's two days in a row, Cody!"

"I'm sorry, sir. The door was locked. I couldn't get in. I fell asleep out here and-"

"Get in the house!"

"Yes, sir." I pushed myself up off the damp porch and headed into the house.

Once I stepped over the threshold, my father pushed me onto the floor, then slammed the door shut behind him. He glared at me. "Because of you, I missed my favorite TV show!"

"Sir, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I promise, sir. It was all my fault. I'm sorry."

"I give you a place to stay…food. And you can't do this one thing for me?!"

"Sorry, sir."

"You're so irresponsible!"

"I know, sir. Sorry, sir."

"You are the worst boy I've ever met!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm trying to be good, but, sir, I-"

"-am a worthless piece of s***!" He spat in my face.

"I know, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Go to your room, Cody." He turned to walk into the living room.

"What about school, sir?"

He faced me again, pulling me up by my hair.

Our heads were centimeters apart.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I said, 'Go to your room, Cody.' That mean, 'Get your lousy a** in that f***ing bedroom right now! I don't wanna see you even take a step out of that room until I say so! You got that?!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He threw me towards the door to my room. "Now go!"

"Yes, sir." I quickly pushed myself up off the floor and headed into my room, shutting the door behind me.

I fell onto the bed, the tears already leaving my eyes.

I had to stay quiet, though. I couldn't let my father hear me cry.

That was the first rule on the list: 'No crying.'

I was shivering, still in my wet clothes after sleeping outside in the rain. Tears streamed down my face.

_______________________________________________________________________

I sat in the corner, my arms around my knees, rocking back and forth.

*FLASHBACK*

"Sir, please don't do this to me. Please, sir. Anything but that. Please. I-"

"Cody!"

I immediately got quiet.

"Don't you want food and water?"

"Yes, sir. But-"

"How long's it been?"

"Sir, I don't know."

"How long, Cody?!"

"At least a week, sir."

"Did you know that the average person can only go three days without water?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't you want some water, Cody?" He poured his beer into his mouth, swallowing slowly.

I watched, licking my dry lips. "Yes, sir."

"Well, then lay down."

Hesitantly, I did. "Yes, sir."

He smirked, taking off his shirt.

I tried to block out what was happening as my father wrapped his arm around me. I forced my mind to travel to other places, since I couldn't.

*END FLASHBACK*

A tear fell down my cheek.

My father stepped into the room, a glass and pitcher full of water in hand. "Is that a tear I see?"

I quickly wiped it away. "No, sir. I'm not crying."

"Don't lie to me, Cody."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. It just came out. Please don't punish me for it, sir. Please. I won't let it happen again."

"You broke the main rule of the house. And you lied to me about it. I don't think you deserve any water. Do you?"

"No, sir."

He turned to leave the room, water in hand.

"Please don't do that, sir. Please let me have some water. Please, sir. I'm thirsty. Please. I am so sorry, sir. I'm sorry. Sir, really. I am. I'm sorry. I'm-"

He shut the door behind him.

I tried to swallow, but my throat was too dry, causing me to cough instead. I rested my head on my knees.

All of a sudden, the door burst open.

My father came inside, laughing. "I'm just messing with you, Cody. Here you go." He poured about a centimeter of water from the pitcher and into the glass, then reached over the mattress, handing the cup to me.

"Thank you, sir." I poured it into my mouth thirstily, having a little trouble swallowing.

My father was watching me, amused.

When I was finished drinking, I said, "Thank you so much, sir. Thank you."

"You want some more?"

"Please, sir."

"Give me your glass."

"Yes, sir." I handed it to him. "Thank you, sir."

When he handed it back, I drank.

With each sip, it became easier for me to swallow.

After a couple more glasses, my father said, "That's enough for today, Cody."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Call me when you want some food or more water. You know what to do to earn it." He winked.

"Yes, sir. I know, sir."

He left the room, taking the rest of the water.

I rested my head onto my knees and closed my eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________

My father pushed himself off the mattress, zipping his pants. He headed out the door.

I was breathing heavily, sweat dripping from my hair.

A few minutes later, my father walked into the room. He lay a small plate and a clean outfit onto the floor. "It's just like I promised, since I didn't have to do all the work this time."

I pushed myself up. "Thank you, sir."

He stepped out of the room.

I changed my clothes and grabbed the plate of food, eating quickly.

I didn't like what I had to do to get things now. But I didn't have a choice.


	7. Trying New Things

My father opened the door. "Act sick. Melissa's here."

"Yes, sir." I wiped a little of the sweat from my forehead, leaving some so I'd look ill. I lay down on the mattress. Despite the heat from what I'd just done, I was shivering.

After a moment, Melissa stepped inside. "Hey, Jackson."

I spoke quietly. "Hey, Mel."

"I just came by to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you around school in two weeks."

"I'm not feeling so great."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mel." I didn't like lying to her.

"I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, Mel. Me, too."

All of a sudden, I started coughing.

I wasn't doing this on purpose. It just happened.

I saw blood dripping from my mouth.

"Jackson! Jackson, are you okay?!"

I couldn't answer because I was coughing so much.

"I'll go get your father."

I tried to stop her, but it was too late.

She was already out the door.

I lay my head onto the mattress, unable to hold it up.

I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up so see my father sitting next to me. "Sir? What happened?"

"You got sick because of your sudden change in diet."

"Where's Mel, sir?"

"She left a while ago."

I was quiet.

"We could've gotten caught, Cody!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"Whatever," he said angrily.

We were quiet for a while.

"Sir?"

"What, Cody?"

"Could I please have some water, sir?"

"Sure. It's in the kitchen."

I wasn't feeling so great. I tried to swallow, but my throat was burning too much. "Could you please get me some, sir?"

"I'm not your maid, Cody! You know that! Go get your own water!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." I tried pushing myself off the bed, but was too weak. I just rested my head on the mattress, giving up.

My father picked up his beer from the floor next to him, pouring it into his mouth, taunting me.

I couldn't take my eyes away from his neck, imagining the cold liquid running down my throat. I tried to swallow again, but couldn't.

It gave me motivation. I tried to push myself up again, but erupted into a coughing fit, clutching my stomach.

My father looked at me, rolling his eyes. "Here." He held out the can in his hand. "Drink this."

"I don't drink beer, sir."

"I thought you were thirsty."

"I am, sir. But-"

"Then drink this. You're not gonna get any water for a while."

"But I-"

"Drink it!"

"Yes, sir." I gripped the can, staring at it.

"Go on."

I looked at my father, then poured the liquid into my mouth.

Even though I'd tried my hardest not to, I spit the beer out, some of it landing on my father.

"D***it, Cody!"

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

He grabbed my shirt, wiping his face on it.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I really didn't mean to. It won't happen again. I promise. I....I'm so sorry."

"You just wasted my beer!"

"I know, sir. I'm sorry."

He removed his belt. "Take off your shirt, Cody."

"Yes, sir." I did as I was told.

"Turn over."

"Yes, sir." I use all my strength to flip over onto my stomach.

All of a sudden, I felt my father's belt slash against my back. I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

The belt made contact with my skin some more.

I fought the tears.

I couldn't cry. I'd get punished ever more.

I lay there, my father standing over me, slinging the belt.

* * *

I slowly moved my arm, careful not to hurt my back. I grabbed the beer sitting on the floor next to the mattress. I poured it into my mouth, swallowing.

I burped, then threw the empty can into the corner, next to the large pile of other empty cans.

I rested my hand onto my stomach. "Sir?" I called loudly.

He came in. "What? I'm watching football."

"Could I please have another beer, sir?"

He smirked. "You drink more than I do." He shut the door, coming toward the mattress, and took off his shirt. He settled onto the mattress, wrapping his arm around me.

* * *

"Try this."

I knew he'd yell at me, and I'd eventually give in, so I took the cigarette from him and put it into my mouth. I breathed in, then started coughing.

I quickly stopped myself when my father began laughing. Then I put the cigarette back into my mouth.

I didn't want to disappoint him. I didn't want to be punished.

* * *

I held out my arm, watching as my father stuck the needle into a vain.

"Now, Cody, cocaine is very dangerous. You have to be careful." He looked at me. "Not that I'd really care if something bad happened to you."

"Yes, sir. I know, sir."


	8. Beauty On The Mattress

"Melissa's here to see you, Cody. Remember: she thinks that you're really sick."

"Yes, sir."

My father threw a blanket at me so Melissa wouldn't know that I was abused.

After a moment, Melissa appeared in the doorway, carrying a kitchen chair. "Hey, Jackson."

"Hey, Mel."

"Are you feeling any better?" She put the chair next to the mattress, then took a seat.

"Not really."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You haven't been coughing up more blood lately, have you?"

"No. I'm done with that."

"I'm glad." There was a long silence until she said, "I can't believe you dropped out of school."

I didn't say anything.

"Why did you, Jackson?"

My father made me.

"I don't know. It's been over a month. I'd have too much make-up work. And it doesn't look like I'm gonna get better any time soon. So I figured, 'Why not?'"

"Jackson, you're gonna get better. I know you will." She sat next to me on the mattress. "You have to." She pulled me into a hug.

I tried my hardest not to yell as her hands rubbed the belt wounds on my back. I wanted her to stop, but she never did. So I pulled away from her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." She scooted closer to me, then suddenly jumped up. "Ow!"

"Mel, you okay?"

"Something stabbed into my leg." She bent over the mattress, moving the blanket around a bit, until she came across a syringe. She picked it up. "Jackson, what is this?"

"Uh…" I stared at the needle.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

I was silent.

"Are you doing drugs, Jackson?" It was almost a whisper.

I didn't say anything.

"Answer me, Jackson!"

"Mel, I can explain."

"You do. I don't believe this. No wonder you're sick."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. You're sorry that you got caught. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

I couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm sorry, Mel."

She started pacing. Her eyes landed on the ashtray and the pile of empty beer cans behind the door. She stared at me.

"Mel, I'm sorry."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Mel…"

"How long, Jackson?!"

"I'm really sorry, Mel. I-"

"Jackson!"

I immediately got quiet.

"Answer the question! How long has this been going on?!"

I sighed, avoiding her eyes. Hesitantly, I said, "A few weeks."

She was furious. "What?! A few weeks?!"

"Mel, I'm sorry. I-I…I'm sorry, Mel." I was fidgeting.

"Does your dad know about this?"

"Mel, no. Please. Don't. Don't do this to me, Mel. I'll stop. I promise I'll stop." I knew that my father would be mad at me if he knew that Melissa had found out.

Melissa headed out of the room.

"Mel, wait. Please. I-I'm sorry."

She was already out the door.

"Please, don't tell him, Mel!"

After a minute, Melissa came back into the room, my father following behind her.

He was furious.

"Sir, I-"

"What is wrong with you, Cody?!"

I knew my father was yelling at me for Melissa finding out. But, as far as Melissa knew, my father was yelling at me for the drugs, alcohol, and smoking.

"I'm sorry, sir." I couldn't take my fearful eyes away from my father's.

He spoke to Melissa, still staring at me. "Melissa, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Gladly." She stormed out of the room.

"Mel…wait. Please. I-I'm sorry. Melissa!"

Once she slammed the door shut, my father began yelling at me.

I knew Melissa could still hear him, even from outside in her car. But I never heard her footsteps leave the house.

"How could you?!"

"Sir, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I left it-"

"Shut up, Cody!"

I hung my head. "Yes, sir."

"You're just--hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He grabbed my chin, violently pulling it up.

"Yes, sir."

"You're a worthless piece of s***! I've always hated you, Cody!"

"I know, sir."

"You're just like her!"

I knew exactly who he was talking about.

*FLASHBACK*

"I love you, Cody."

"I love you, too, Mom."

She kissed my forehead. "Goodnight."

"'Night, Mom."

All of a sudden, she fell onto the floor.

I looked down at her, seeing a knife stabbed through her back. My head rose fearfully to see my father standing over her.

He pulled me out of bed, throwing me onto the floor.

This day is where everything began.

*END FLASHBACK*

"You're just like your f***ing mother!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I can change. Please, give me another chance."

"You've had enough chances, Cody! I've tried to teach you. But you don't listen."

"I'm sorry, sir. I will next time. I promise."

"No. There's not gonna be a next time for you, Cody. I'm gonna kill you, just like I killed your mother!" He came at me in one quick motion, pulling me to my feet. He slapped me hard.

I fell to the floor. "I'm sorry, sir."

"'Sorry' isn't good enough anymore, Cody." He kicked my side, harder than any other time I've been beaten. He didn't stop.

"Please, sir! Don't kill me! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Are you raising your voice at me, Cody?!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry."

"You broke the rules…again!"

"Sir, I'm sorry."

He picked up the chair that Melissa had been sitting on and slammed it against my body.

I couldn't stop myself from yelling out.

"You just broke another rule!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

He pulled me up by my shirt, then slammed me against the door forcefully.

The door knob stabbed into my back, scratching the belt wounds. "Ahh!"

He threw me onto the ground. "You did it again!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry."

He came toward me slowly, an evil grin on his face.

I pushed myself back with my hands.

When he was standing in front of me, he kicked my lower stomach.

"Ahhhh!" I doubled up in pain.

He wound his leg back, about to kick again, when Melissa rushed into the room, knife in hand.

"Stop!" she commanded. "Leave him alone!"

"Mel…get outta here." I could barely speak.

She gripped the knife, her hand trembling.

My father stepped toward her, and she took a step back.

He smiled, moving closer. He grabbed Melissa, taking the knife from her hands, then pushed her onto the floor.

"Sir, don't!"

He went to the door and locked it from the outside, then stuck the key into his pocket. He shut the door, turning back to us. "I guess I get two lucky victims, today." He picked Melissa up and threw her into the closet, locking the door. "I'll save the best for last." He turned toward me with a mischievous grin. My father pulled me to my feet, then threw me onto the mattress.

I could hear Melissa banging on the closet door.

"Let me out!" she yelled. "Please!"

My father got on top of me.

"Mel, it'll be okay. I promise. You'll be okay."

His lips brushed my cheek.

"Jackson, I'm scared. Please, get me out of here."

"I will, Mel. I promise."

I had to get Melissa out of here.

And I had the perfect plan to do it.

* * *

My father dragged Melissa out of the small closet. He came toward me, pulling me by my shirt collar, and threw me into it. He took a key from his pocket, locking me inside.

"Sir! Please, let me out! I'm sorry!"

"Jackson!" Melissa screeched.

"Mel! Sir, please, let her go! She didn't do nothing! It's my fault! Please, sir!"

"Jackson, help me!"

"Mel, it's okay. You'll be okay. I'll get you out of here. I promise." I banged my fists against the door. "Please, sir! Don't do this!"

"Get off me! Leave me alone!" It was Melissa. "Don't touch me!"

"Sir, please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, don't do this!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Melissa screamed.

"Melissa!" I kicked the door. "Hold on, Mel." I rammed the door a couple of times before getting it open. I fell out of the closet and onto the floor. I quickly stood.

My father lay on top of Melissa, whose hands were tied with my shoestrings to the strong cloth handles on each side of the mattress.

I kicked his side.

He rolled onto the floor.

I jumped on top of him, punching.

All of a sudden, I notice a silver glimmer in his hand. I tried to get up, but it was too late.

My father stabbed the knife into my arm.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I rolled over, leaning on the wall, clutching my bleeding arm.

He kicked my lower stomach with all his strength.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

My father stopped, heading for Melissa.

"Sir, please! Do whatever you want to me. But, please, don't hurt her. Please!"

He pulled me to my feet. "Fine. Then you do it."

"What?"

"You heard me! Do it!" He threw me onto the mattress.

I landed on top of Melissa. "I'm so sorry, Mel. I didn't mean to hurt you." I pushed myself up.

"What did I say, Cody?!"

"Dad!"

He pushed me backwards.

I fell next to Melissa, my head on her arm.

My father bent over me so our heads were only inches away. There was fire in his eyes. "What have I told you about calling me that?! You're an embarrassment, Cody! No one would ever want you as a son! I don't even want you as my son! You're lucky I let you live this long. You call me 'sir.' I'm not your father anymore. I never was. You got that?!"

I quickly nodded. "Yes, sir. I understand. I'm sorry, sir."

"Good. Now do it!" He pointed to Melissa.

I looked over at her, our heads next to each other.

She was surprised to see how scared I really was of my father. She was hurt by his words to me.

He kicked my lower stomach. "Do it!"

"Yes, sir." I got on top of Melissa, ignoring the pain. I froze when I looked into her eyes.

She was scared.

But so am I. What else am I supposed to do? I have to listen to my father.

"Do it!"

"Yes, sir."

Melissa's eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm so sorry, Mel." I kissed her, forcing my tongue into her mouth, exploring.

She sobbed.

When Melissa bit down on my tongue, I remove it and began nibbling her neck.

I rubbed her leg, then slowly moved my hand up her thigh, stopping to unzip her jeans.

I got carried away.

I continued sliding my hand up her soft body, while my other hand gripped her butt.

I slowly unbuttoned her shirt, then pulled it open.

I was breathing heavily. My mouth reconnected with hers, biting her lip. I put my tongue into her mouth again, hoping she wouldn't bite it.

Now to put this plan into action…

I lifted my tongue, letting the key I'd taken from my father when he'd raped me drop into her mouth.

"Get to it, Cody," my father said.

I reached my arms around Melissa, about to unclasp her bra.

Suddenly, I stopped. I rested my head below her chest, tears streaming down my face.

"Cody, you were doing great. Finish it!" my father commanded.

I lifted my head back up, staring into Melissa's eyes.

She couldn't stop crying. She was terrified.

"Finish it, Cody!"

A tear fell from my eye and landed on her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb.

"Do it! Now!"

"I can't, sir!"

My father yanked my hair, pulling my to my feet. He pushed me away. "Strip."

"What?"

"Do it!"

"Sir-"

"Now."

"But, sir-"

"Now!"

I looked down at the Asian that lay on the mattress.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she screamed for help that wouldn't show.

"Cody!"

I flinched at my father's monstrous tone, then brought my head up to look at him. "Yes, sir?"

"What did I tell you to do?"

"To strip, sir."

"How many times did I tell you?"

"Four, sir."

"How many times should I have to tell you?"

"One, sir."

"So why didn't you do what I said?" When I didn't speak, he continued. "Huh? You embarrassed in front of your girlfriend?" He paused. "Answer me!"

"Yes, sir."

He smirked. "Good."

"Yes, sir."

"Did I ask for your opinion?!" he snapped.

I jumped back a bit. "No, sir."

"Now strip."

"Yes, sir." I began pulling off my shirt.

"And, since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you keep your boxers on."

"Thank you, sir." I tried to keep my mind off of Melissa as I unbuttoned my pants and slid them down.

My father grabbed my arm and spun me around, pushing me up against the wall, my back toward him.

I could hear a clanking noise as he removed his belt.

I knew what was coming next.

I squeezed my eyes closed, placing my palms on the wall to support me, standing as if I were being checked by a police officer. I winced each time my father whipped me. I could hear the belt fly through the air before it came into contact with my boxers.

As much as I tried to stop it, a tear escaped my eye, running down my cheek. I sniffled.

"Why you crying, Cody?" He move the belt higher, hitting my back now. "Huh? Answer me!"

My voice was soft. "You're hurting me, sir."

"Good."

The belt came at me harder.

I looked down. I couldn't keep the teardrops from falling. They landed on the floor.

"What is the number one rule of this house, Cody?"

"No crying, sir."

"Exactly. So quit being a baby."

"Yes, sir." I lifted my head to face the ceiling, closing my eyes. I tried to stop crying. I really did. But I couldn't. And this made me cry even more. All those tears that were never shed were finally coming out.

I immediately felt the belt wrap around my neck.

My father tightened it behind me, squeezing.

I gasped for air through the sobs that choked through my lips.

After a moment, he pulled the belt away. "Don't move!"

I could hear him in the closet.

It sounded as if he were breaking the wall.

But I didn't dare turn around. I was shaking and sobbing.

"Jackson?" Melissa's quiet voice was trembling.

I ignored her.

"Jackson? Please. Look at me."

Hesitantly, I did.

"Please. Help me. Please. Please." She was terrified. "Please."

My voice cracked. "I…I can't."

"You don't want me to die, do you?"

"No."

"Then help me. Please. Please."

I sighed shakily, then checked to see if my father was watching. When the coast was clear, I forced my hands away from the wall, ignoring the pain in my back as I bent over to untie her hands.

I finished one and was about to move on to the next hand when I fell over Melissa. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

My father had ripped the wooden shelf from the closet, then he'd hit me from behind. He did this several more times.

I tried to crawl over Melissa, but failed. "Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh!"

My father gripped my hair and tossed me into the corner.

I looked up, watching him fearfully as he came at me. "Please. Please. Please, sir. Please." I lifted my hand in an attempt to block the blow.

The man grabbed it, then swung the plywood under-handed to hit my ribs.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I squirmed, trying to get out of the corner as he beat me.

He pulled my arm to drag me onto my knees and my free hand, then continuously hit my bottom with the thick wood.

After a couple minutes, he yanked me to my feet, then pushed me against the wall. "Stand still."

I put myself back into my previous position, placing my palms on the wall.

My father swung the wood as if it were a baseball bat.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

He hit even harder, doing this several more times.

After a few minutes, the wood broke into two smaller pieces.

Furious, he shoved me onto the mattress.

I landed on top of Melissa. But there was no time to move, for my father's belt slashed my back. I winced, pushing against the girl, my head hidden in her hair that rested on the side of her neck.

The man slung the belt several more times. "Move over, Cody. I gotta teach Melissa a lesson."

"No."

The metal belt buckle made contact with my skin, its hard surface earning a yell from me when it hit.

"What did you say to me?!"

"No, sir. You're not gonna hurt her." I looked into her eyes and spoke softly. "I've already done enough. I'm so sorry, Mel." I pushed myself up a bit and continued to untie her other hand. "I'm really sorry. I…I just…I didn't…please…Mel…" I broke down, sobbing. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my back, soon realizing that my father had stabbed me. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I fell against Melissa again.

I struggled to push myself up. I crawled off of Melissa so she could get out of here.

She stood up and ran for the door, her hands now free.

My father headed toward her.

I grabbed his foot, causing him to trip.

He kicked my face.

I let go of him.

Melissa tried to open the door, but it was locked. She remembered the key. She was about to spit it onto her hand when my father stood up, then pulled her by her hair.

She fell backwards, landing on my back, pressing the knife in deeper. She quickly rolled off.

"Mel?" My voice was barely audible. "I'm so sorry, Mel."

My breathing gradually slowed, then stopped.


	9. Slow Beep

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking.

I heard a beeping noise.

Looking beside me, I saw a couple machines. My hand had an IV in it.

I leaned my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes, sighing.

"Hey." The voice was emotionless.

My head shot up. "Nathan?"

"Melissa wanted me to check on you to see how you're doing. You look okay to me."

"Nathan?"

He looked at me.

"Is she really mad at me?"

"You think?"

"Could you tell her I'm sorry? Please."

"Sure." He headed for the door.

"Nathan, wait."

"What?" He was annoyed.

"Where's my father?"

Before walking out of the room and into Melissa's, he said, "Melissa stabbed him."

"Is he okay?"

"He's dead."

_______________________________________________________________________

"You'll be able to leave later today."

"Thanks."

The nurse walked out of the room.

I lay my head back onto the pillow.

I was happy I could leave. But then again, I wasn't. I'd have to go into foster care.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" I said, coldly.

The door opened, and Melissa stepped inside.

"Mel?! Oh, sorry about that. I thought you were someone else."

"Hey, Jackson."

"Um, I wanna apologize for what I did to you." I felt a little awkward in front of her.

"Why'd you do it, Jackson?"

I was quiet for a moment. "Because I was scared, Mel. I was…I was scared."

"So was I."

"But you don't know my father, Mel. He was gonna kill me."

"So you decided it was better to rape someone?"

"Yes." I thought for a moment. "I mean, no. It's not. I didn't…" I was unable to say the words. "…do it."

"But you were going to."

"Mel, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't know what to do. What else can I say besides 'I'm sorry?'"

She was quiet.

"I really am, Mel. I'm really sorry. What can I do to prove that to you? Just tell me, and I'll do it. Anything."

She didn't answer.

"Please, Mel. I'm sorry. I-I..." A tear fell down my cheek. "I'm sorry, Mel."

There was a long silence as I wiped away the tear, along with the others that followed.

Melissa finally spoke. "So you've lived like that all your life?"

I looked at her. "Most of it."

Tears fell from her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Jackson?"

"I'm sorry, Mel. I couldn't."

"Why not?"

I sighed. "When I was little, I told a teacher. She reported it. But there was never enough evidence. My father found out. The beatings got worse, and..." I trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Jackson." She pulled me into a hug.

I winced, but didn't pull away. I squeezed her tightly. The tears fell from my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mel. I didn't mean to do those things to you. I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you, Jackson."

"Thank you, Mel. Thank you so much." We stayed in that position for a while, comforting each other.


	10. Road To School

_(1 year later)_

"Have fun at school."

"Bye, Elaine." I walked outside, heading for school.

Elaine was my foster mother. She was nice, but really strict.

I can't complain, though. I didn't mind living with her much. Although, at times, some part of me waits for my father to burst into the room and slap my face, then throw me onto the mattress and remove his shirt. On some days, I felt like he was following me, watching my every move, waiting for me to mess up so he could punish me.

I did miss him. After all, he was my father. And I still love him, even if he hated me. I still care about him, even if he didn't give a s*** about me. I still wish that he was here, even after all that he's done to me.

Sometimes, I wish he was still doing those things to me if it meant he'd still be alive.

He didn't deserve to die, even after all those things he's done.

Or maybe he did. Maybe I still felt as if he'd punish me if I didn't say what he wanted me to.

Maybe he still haunted me after all this time.

I didn't like those things that he did to me…those things that he made me do.

But, with Melissa's help, I quit the alcohol and heroin. I'm still smoking. I'm trying to stop, though. Melissa won't let me put a cigarette into my mouth when I'm around her. My foster mother doesn't know that I smoke. Melissa promised that she wouldn't tell her. Since I wasn't able to smoke at my foster home or when I was with Melissa, that didn't leave me a lot of time to put a cigarette into my mouth.

My foster mother made me go back to school. But I didn't mind much. At least I could see my friends.

I no longer felt awkward in front of Melissa and the others. I didn't mind much anymore if they knew about my father and how he was. They're my friends, and I can trust them. No matter what.

When I got to school, I found Melissa standing with the others. I walked toward them.

"Hey, guys."

Melissa turned to face me. "Hey, Jackson."

I gave her a kiss on the lips.

All of a sudden, the bell rang.

Everyone separated, going to their own destination.

Melissa and I headed to our next class, hand in hand.

_Thanks to all of my readers, especially jelissalover, adversary2113, Joycelin Hades, WOODLAWNIAN, abovetherim, danita3, AgentDiNozzo13, and Twilightxxisnear._


End file.
